


LIQUID GOLD

by tinywhim



Series: THE GIRAFFE FAMILY [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M, Mentions of Sex, They're both nervous, enemies to almost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝What pretty colours did Alexander's soul hide? Would Thomas ever catch a glimpse of them?❞Alexander owes dinner to Thomas. They get to know each other a little bit more.[Modern!AU]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: THE GIRAFFE FAMILY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715317
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	LIQUID GOLD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshala/gifts).



> Prompt : Alexander and Thomas' first date.  
> Side notes : well the sequel here and I started working on the third and fourth part of this series.  
> This story is for shanshala because they're an absolute darling and please go check their tumblr because the art there is just... *chief's kiss*  
> Warnings/Tags : fluff, Thomas' accent, mentions of sex.  
> Words : 5084

Alexander Hamilton did not remember the last time he went on a date. He had been married to Eliza for a while and ever since their break up he hadn’t been seeing anyone new. Sure he hooked up with strangers sometimes, because he’d be damned if he didn’t like sex, but it was nothing serious. He had no trouble going to a bar and finding someone who’d be willing to spend the night with him, but they never stayed, and neither did he.

It wasn’t like many people wanted to commit to the Secretary of Treasury, with his hectic work schedule it was a miracle for him to even hang out with his friends on weekends. Also, who wanted to date a single father involved in politics? Everyone knew that if you wanted a family dinner to be perfect, no one should mention politics, and people were right about that. Not many people were interested in a divorced man in his thirties who already had a three years old son. Alexander was too much to handle and he couldn’t think of anyone who could match him.

Well… that a lie. There was someone who matched his wit and who made him feel alive but that someone also was his self-proclaimed nemesis. Alexander had no idea where he stood in his relationship with Thomas Jefferson. He was supposed to buy him dinner as a thank you for having taken care of Philip when he was busy in a meeting but he had no idea how to proceed. 

Had it be any other person, he would have known how to do it but it was Thomas fucking Jefferson we were talking about here. Weren’t they enemies anyway? Alexander shook his head. How could he consider the man who had taken care of his son as his enemy? He couldn’t. Jefferson had been right, he _owed_ him. 

Where was he even supposed to take him to dinner? The Virginian was known to be richer than God and of having a rather refined taste when it came to food. Alexander wrinkled his nose when he thought about the rumored amount of mac and cheese the man supposedly ate, it didn’t seem too refined then. He knew how bitchy Jefferson could be on certain subjects, what if he took him to a restaurant and Jefferson publicly humiliated him?

Talking to his friends about his upcoming date was not an option. He knew Lafayette and he knew how the man would react and he’d rather have the earth swallow him whole than telling Laf that he had a date with Thomas Jefferson. He couldn’t tell Eliza because he knew that she would tell Peggy who would then tell her boyfriend and the next thing he knew was that he would have a loud Frenchman banging on his door.

He didn’t know if going to James Madison for advice was the best idea in the world but it was a start. He didn’t want to tell Angelica about it because she had already bothered him enough with Jefferson in the past and he didn’t want to hear the ‘ _I told you that something would happen between you two._ ’. Sure he disagreed a lot with James but they had been friends, once. 

“Excuse me but why are you here Hamilton?” The Southerner asked, putting his pen down on his desk.

“Because I need some advice.”

“As if you’d listen to what I have to say,” the Virginian snorted. “You never listen to anyone.”

“I listen to Washington.” He retorted. 

“He’s the fucking President, you better.”

“That’s not why I’m here, Madison.”

“Then why?”

“I…” he paused. “I may have to buy Jefferson dinner.”

“And?”

The immigrant blinked at how unfazed the other man seemed. 

“You already knew that.”

“You forget who my best friend is.”

“Yeah, right, that’s why I’m here,” he nodded, more to remind himself what his purpose was in the first place. “But I don’t want you to tell him anything about this.”

“You’re being so dramatic Hamilton.”

“I have no idea where to take him.” He blurted out.

“For real?”

“I mean, I know some places but Jefferson always seems so…” he paused. “Fancy. I don’t want him to be disappointed because I didn’t take him to Komi or Marcel’s.”

“You do know that Thomas would be happy even if you took him to McDonald’s right?” 

“What? No he wouldn’t. He’d probably hate me even more and tell me that I’m a waste of space.”

_Do you really think that Thomas hates you?_

“Look Hamilton, you don’t have to take him somewhere fancy.”

“But what if it’s not good enough?”

“If the food isn’t good, make it up with your company.”

“You have clearly misjudged my company.”

“Why are you so stressed about this?”

“Because I-”

_Because I don’t want to fuck it up._

“I don’t know,” he lied. “It’s weird. It’s Jefferson we’re talking about.”

James merely hummed as a response, clearly not convinced but he knew better to let go when it came to Alexander Hamilton being stubborn. The Southerner really hoped that everything would go well. He knew how much his best friend liked Hamilton and even though he wasn’t a huge fan of the idea, he had to admit that they had something. 

Call it chemistry or sexual tension, it didn’t matter, they were like magnets, always pulling toward one another. Seeing the two of them arguing was something else. James never knew if the two men wanted to kill each other or just rip off their clothes and fuck their frustration out. Probably both.

Thomas really needed to get laid to because James refused to have to hear Thomas talk about how good Hamilton’s ass looked in his blue pants one more time, he was sick of it. He promised Hamilton that he wouldn’t say anything about his plan and just hoped that the man wasn’t going to fuck it up. 

Alexander waited until the end of the day to pass by Jefferson’s office. They hadn’t talked much today, the immigrant had barely caught a glimpse of the man when he went to the breaking room to make himself a cup of coffee and he hadn’t had time to talk with him. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

Why was he so nervous? Alexander Hamilton could have had anyone he wanted, he just needed to snap his fingers and that was it. He had never been nervous about asking someone out, especially when that person knew that it was coming. It had been so long since he’d last dated anyone, maybe he had lost it. 

“Come in.”

He entered the office and his eyes immediately fell on Jefferson who was writing at his desk. He’d always been amazed by the Virginian’s hands, about how long his fingers were and how delicate they seemed. He also knew that the Southerner had a nice handwriting and yet it didn’t surprise him, it seemed that the man was perfect at everything. Except for politics because his ideas were shit.

“Hey.”

Thomas gazed up to meet his eyes. 

“Hamilton,” he greeted. “You needed to see me?”

“Yeah, it’s about the dinner we talked about.”

The older man leaned by in his chair, tilting his head. He remained unblinking, silently observing the immigrant in front of him. He’d blessed his lucky stars this morning when he saw that Hamilton was wearing his dark pants that perfectly outlined the curve of his ass. Did he dress up all nice to ask him on a date? Thomas didn’t know but he liked the idea, even if it wasn’t the absolute truth.

“What about it?”

“I was thinking this weekend if you’re okay with it?” Hamilton shifted on his feet. “Saturday night?”

“Saturday night can work for me,” he nodded. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Alexander replied with a sly smile on his face. “You wouldn’t want me to ruin it, right?”

“You don’t know where to take me, do you?”

“I could take you on your desk right now.”

Thomas merely rolled his eyes, humoring the immigrant. 

“Are you headed out yet?” Hamilton asked.

He looked at his watch to see that it was almost five. 

“Yeah and you?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Wanna walk out together?”

“Sure.”

Thomas carefully put the documents in his drawer before putting his jacket on and taking his briefcase. They ignored the interns’ looks when they walked out together, openly friendly toward one another. Hamilton told him about how insufferable Adams had been today and how he didn’t understand how the man was the vice president in the first place. John was a good friend of his but he knew how John actually felt toward the immigrant. What was funny was that they were both democrats but they still disagreed on most things. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jefferson.”

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Saturday couldn’t arrive fast enough. Alexander got Lafayette to babysit Philip while not exactly telling him where he was going. He told him that it was a business meeting with someone for the Treasury Department because of course, he didn’t want one of his best friends to know that he was going on a… whatever it was with Thomas Jefferson. Lafayette of all people. The man would probably ask him a thousand questions about how it went once he’d get back home he would probably not leave his house as well. 

Despite being the one asking him out Jefferson was the one picking him up. When he received a text from the Virginian to inform him that he was waiting outside, he quickly kissed his son goodbye before leaving. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jefferson’s car because of course it had to be something flashy but he had to confess that he’d love to take it for a ride one day. 

He quickly entered the car and buckled himself before giving the address to the older man. Alexander had to admit that Jefferson knew how to dress, the man looked impeccable. Strangely enough, he wasn’t wearing a magenta suit and the immigrant hoped that he had gotten sick of it but then he caught a glimpse of his tie, and his hope just disappeared. 

Alexander was nervous about taking Jefferson to this restaurant because it was an important place to him. What if he didn’t like it? What if he said that it was horrible and that the food was tasteless? Why did Alexander care so much about his opinion in the first place? Especially about this place?

“It’s a pretty nice place,” Thomas hummed as he looked around. “I’ve never been there.”

Alexander wouldn’t be surprised, it wasn’t the fanciest restaurant around and it wouldn’t have caught the eye of someone as refined and posh as Jefferson. It was the kind of restaurant you didn’t really notice until someone pointed it at you. There weren’t many people which made privacy even better for the two men. Alexander slightly relaxed in his seat at Jefferson’s statement.

“Yeah, I used to come here with-” he paused. “With an old friend of mine. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

_“Hey Lexy, don’t you think it’s the perfect place here?”_

_“You’re totally right, Jacky,” he chuckled. “I’m glad you took me here.”_

_“Well, I had to share, right? It’s our first date.”_

“Is everything okay, Hamilton?”

“Alex.” He absent-mindedly corrected. 

“Sorry?”

“If we’re here for… personal business and not professional, then I think that using first names would be more adequate.”

“You’re right.” The Virginian nodded. 

“First time you ever said that,” Alex mused. “I want it tattooed on my forehead.”

“You’ve got enough room.”

“I’m gonna fuck you up.” He warned but there was no heat in it.

“Now Alex I know we said that it was personal business but buy me a drink first please!” he said while putting his hand on his chest. “I’m not an easy man.”

“I’d prefer you hard.”

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, yet a smile was still visible on his safe.

“You mispronounced ‘charming’.”

“I really don’t think I did.”

“Have you made your choices, gentlemen?” The waiter politely interrupted. 

“Yes.”

After having ordered, they both settled in a comfortable silence and Alexander stared at the man in front of him. He looked incredibly dashing tonight, more than usual and he had no idea it was possible in the first place. He wondered if Jefferson always looked like that, all fixed, all prepared, all… perfect. He highly suspected that the man probably looked like a walking disaster when he was home alone. He secretly hoped that one day he would get to see it.

On his side, Thomas observed Hamilton, his eyes roaming on the smaller man’s body, nodding approvingly when he saw his deep emerald shirt and the black pants he loved so much. His hair was loose, which was a nice change from how he usually wore it at work and the only thing Thomas wanted to do what to run his fingers through it. He wondered what pretty noises Hamilton would make if he were to pull on his hair.

“How’s Philip?” Thomas asked and Alexander blinked, surprised. 

“He’s fine,” he nodded. “He’s staying with Lafayette tonight.”

“Wait- does Gilbert know where you are and with who?” He asked with wide eyes, already dreading the long-ass text he was likely to receive in the morning.

“Who do you think I am?” he snorted. “You really thought I told him I had a date with you?”

While he felt relieved, Thomas couldn’t help but slightly tilt his head to the side and observe the immigrant in front of him with keen eyes.

“So it’s a date then?”

“I-” Alexander paused. 

Was it? When he looked in Jefferson’s eyes, he could clearly see that the man was nervous even if he tried his best to hide it but he was so close and couldn’t fool anyone. His cheeks were flushed and Alexander liked to believe that it was because of him and not because of the wine. He quickly realized that he had the upper hand here and that he was the one who had to take a decision, a decision that would immediately impact their evening and the future of their relationship. 

The truth was that Alexander wanted it to be a date and he didn’t want it to be the last one. He wanted other dates with Thomas, he wanted to know more about him, about how he was outside of work, about the tragedy that danced behind his eyes when he thought that no one was looking. He wanted this dinner to be more than a thank you. He cleared his throat, making sure to look at his not-so-rival-anymore in the eyes before speaking again.

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

It wasn’t much, just a twitch of the corner of his mouth but it was enough for Alexander to see that Thomas was pleased with his answer. His heart fluttered in his chest and he bit his lower lip to prevent his grin from growing wider. He shouldn’t be so hyped about this like a stupid schoolboy, yet he still was. 

“Cool.”

Surprisingly enough, they did not talk once about work. It became a sort of rule, they could talk about everything as long as it didn’t involve work and it was quite a relief for Thomas. He really liked his job but didn’t want to be thinking about it during a date and he just knew how much Alexander could get all worked up when someone mentioned politics. 

“Philip told me that Lafayette called you his ‘petit lion’,” Thomas said. “Why’s that?”

“It comes from a long way back,” Alexander chuckled. “He told me I was fierce but small, basically.”

“He was right, just about the height part.”

“You of all people know how fierce I can be.”

“You’re damn right,” he sighed. “You’re the human version of a headache.”

“That’s funny because I was thinking the same about you.”

“Nope, we’re not doing that,” he shook his head. “I want to have a good time so we’re not going to insult each other.”

“It’s not insulting.”

Thomas arched an eyebrow. 

“It’s playful banter.” Alexander lamely retorted.

“Is it, though?”

“Fine,” he tsked. “What do you want to talk about then?”

“Why did you bring Philip with you at work, last time?”

“His teacher was missing and his nanny was unavailable,” he said then he smiled. “He really caught your attention, didn’t he?” 

It was the second time that Thomas saw the man smile like that and he liked it. He wanted to see that smile on his face more often without having to wait for Philip to be around. He liked the idea of making Alexander feel nice and comfortable around him, it was such a huge change from their usual dynamic at work.

“What can I say? He’s a brilliant kid.”

“It comes from his parents.”

“Surely from his mother, I presume.” He teased and Alexander chuckled. 

“You’re damn right. I’m glad he’s not a girl.”

Thomas frowned at that. 

“Why?”

“Because had he been a girl, she would have gotten Eliza’s charms and my caprices,” he earnestly laughed and the Virginian relaxed. “She would have been a tramp and I’m not sure I would have liked that.”

“So the rumors of you sleeping around were true then.” Thomas hummed as he sipped his wine. 

“It was when I was younger,” Alexander explained. “A long time ago.”

“Meaning that you don’t, now?”

“My, my, Thomas, you are quite interested in my sexual life,” he arched an eyebrow. “Why’s that? Would you want to be part of it?”

“I was merely thinking,” the man shrugged in return, not answering the question. “A man can wonder.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “A man can wonder.”

Alexander was surprised to learn that Thomas was quite laid back as long as they didn’t talk about work. He learned a few things about the Southerner that made him more human in the eyes of the immigrant since he used to think that the Virginian was just a spawn of the Devil put on Earth to make his life hard and miserable.

It felt weird, to be sitting at a table in his favourite restaurant with Thomas Jefferson. Were they friends now? Or did they just skip that part to go directly to love interests? Enemies to lovers, it almost made him snort. Who would have thought that they would be here today? If last week, someone had told him that he’d be having a nice dinner with the Southerner and would actually enjoy himself, well he’d have replied that he’d rather fuck a cactus instead.

He didn’t know much about what Thomas was thinking about all of this but the man sure seemed to enjoy himself. His smile seemed more relaxed and his pose wasn’t as perfect as it was at work, meaning that he trusted Alexander enough to act more naturally, and even if it wasn’t much, it was already something. 

“Tell me something about you that no one knows.” Thomas asked him while he took a sip of his drink. 

“So that you can use it against me later?”

“I won’t,” he promised with a hand on his chest. “We’re here to learn more about each other and I think that a good beginning would be with trust.”

“You go first.” He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Fine,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “When I’m home alone, I like to watch Ru Paul’s drag race on Netflix.”

“You too!?”

“What do you mean? You watch it too?”

“I only watched a couple of episodes,” he explained. “But Maria likes it a lot and she watches it with Eliza,” he chuckled. “I never pictured you as that kind of guy though. Does Madison knows about it?”

“I think he does but he just pretends he doesn’t.”

“You’re a weird republican.” He laughed.

“What about you, then?”

“I…” he paused. “I don’t remember how my mother looked like.”

Thomas slightly recoiled, surprised by the importance of the information that had been just shared with him. Sure, he expected something secret, a guilty pleasure perhaps but not something as serious as this. He noticed how small Alexander looked in his seat even if he tried to act confident. 

“She died when I was twelve,” he explained. “We both got sick and I’m the only one who made it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Thomas could hear the bitterness in his reply and he wondered if Alexander felt guilty about his mother’s death. It wouldn’t be right and Thomas would be more than happy to prove him so but he also knew that tonight was not the time. The immigrant had already shared something important with him, something very private and he didn’t want to debate on it tonight. Tonight, Thomas simply was going to enjoy the trust he provided. 

“She would be proud of you today.” He said, matter-factly.

“How can you know?” Alexander arched an eyebrow.

“Because she was a mother,” he said. “That’s what mothers do, they’re proud of their children and the fact that you managed to rise to the top while starting from nothing is just another proof.”

“Yeah…”

Alexander tried not to smile at Thomas’ words. He was sweet and the fact that he truly believed in what he was saying made him want to cry. The rest of the dinner went well and they even shared the dessert at the end. Thomas insisted on paying or at least splitting the bill but it ended up with Alexander frowning and almost throwing the Southern’s card away so that he could pay before him. The smaller man let out a sigh once they were outside.

“What part of I’m buying you dinner don’t you understand?”

“Old habits die hard, I suppose,” he shrugged. “Southern hospitality and all that.”

“Well fuck you and your Sothern hospitality,” he snorted. “You’ll pay next time.”

“Oh, so there’ll be a next time?”

He was not going to fall for that again. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and gazed up to meet the other man’s eyes. “You tell me.”

Thomas knew that Alexander was clever and that the immigrant knew what he was doing. He slightly chuckled and had to admit that he did spend a good time at the restaurant. He didn’t really know what he had expected in the first place but it turned out better than anything he could have thought of. He got to learn a little bit about Alexander and he knew that he had barely scratched the surface. He wanted to know more about him. What pretty colours did Alexander's soul hide? Would he ever catch a glimpse of them?

“I think there will be,” Thomas nodded and stared ahead. “I’ll invite you, next time.”

Alexander almost let out a relieved sigh but quickly composed himself. He didn’t want to see over eager to see the Virginian again, the man already had a huge ego, he certainly didn’t need the immigrant to feed it even more. 

“Better be somewhere super expensive with us drinking liquid gold and shit.”

“Always so eloquent.” Thomas snorted. 

“Only for you, Tommy.”

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you home to your son.”

The ride back to Alexander’s flat was pleasant while Thomas told the younger man about some restaurant he had been to when he lived in Paris. When the Virginian tried to know a little bit more about the immigrant’s life, meaning childhood and family, Alexander replied that it was the kind of information he would not reveal before the third date. Knowing that his future dates were assured with him brought a sense of comfort to Thomas. 

He pulled in the driveway but did not park in front of Alexander’s building. He didn’t want Gilbert to see him with the immigrant because he knew he would never hear the end of it. Also, it seemed like the smaller man didn’t want anyone to know about them yet. Was there even a ‘them’ yet? 

“Thanks for tonight,” Thomas said. “It was nice, I had fun.”

“Me too, surprisingly,” Alexander admitted. “Who knew that you could actually be a decent company?”

“I’m going to take my words back now, tonight sucked.”

“Yeah, there you go.” He grinned and Thomas couldn’t help but stare. 

Did Alexander know how adorable he looked sometimes? He couldn’t help but think of Philip and how similar they looked, especially when they grinned like that. It made him look younger and Thomas could totally see why Alexander was successful with both girls and boys; he was quite the catch. 

Before he knew it, Alexander gripped his collar and crashed his lips against his. It was no surprise that the man kissed like he spoke, in a hurry, dominating and leaving Thomas speechless. The latter moaned when the immigrant slid his tongue in his mouth, chasing the taste of the red wine he’d drank earlier. 

It was better than any fantasy the both of them ever had. Alexander took great pleasure in sucking on Thomas’ plump lips, trying to taste him as much as possible. He could tell that it had been a while for the older man but he didn’t mind at all. He took the lead and cupped the curly-haired man’s cheeks in his hands.

Thomas was in heaven. Alexander clearly was experienced and he was a really good kisser on top of that. He drew him closer so that Alexander practically straddled him. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through the immigrant’s hair and sighed at how soft it felt. He slightly pulled it and smirked when Alexander moaned at the sensation. 

“Fuck I really wish I didn’t have to go back home,” Alexander whined as he drew kisses on Thomas’ neck. “I really wish you could take me to yours right now.”

“Now, who’s being easy?” Thomas couldn’t help but tease, trying too cool down.

It turned out that it was almost impossible with the immigrant practically rutting against him but at least he tried. 

“Don’t tease, Thomas,” he breathed. “I know you want this as much as I do.”

Oh yes, he wanted it. Thomas had dreamed about this for quite a while now and it was almost overwhelming for him to know that he could actually get it. How many times had he dreamed of Alexander panting below him, screaming his name? How many times had he spilled on his hand with the Immigrant’s name on his lips? He was sure that the man was loud in bed and that he wouldn’t stop talking, but Thomas wanted to render him speechless. 

“I can suck you off right now.” The smaller man offered, palming the bulge in the other man’s pants.

“Even though I’d love this idea,” Thomas kissed him once more. “I don’t want to be arrested for public indecency.”

“Come on, don’t be a prude.”

“I’m not,” he chuckled. “I’m really not.”

“Don’t you want to be a little bit adventurous?”

Thomas merely sighed and rested his forehead against Alexander’s.

“I don’t want our first thing like that to happen in my car in a hurry, okay?” he admitted. “I want to take my time with you and not just for sex,” he gazed up to meet Alexander’s eyes. “We have plenty of time, why the rush?”

“Because-”

_I have been waiting for this for a long time._

“Sorry,” Alexander apologized. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Hey, I’m not,” Thomas immediately reassured. “I just want to take my time, okay? I want to be able to enjoy the whole thing,” he said while running his hand on the smaller man’s sides. “I don’t want our first time to be in my car while your son is waiting for you to come home.”

“I understand,” he sighed, slightly annoyed. 

Because Thomas was right, he was being the sensible one here. They couldn’t just fuck in his car, Thomas deserved more than that. Alexander felt slightly ashamed by his behavior but the Virginian sensed his inner struggle and kissed him once again until he completely relaxed against him. He liked how big Thomas’ car was because he could be sitting on his lap and yet nothing would hurt because there was enough room to fit him there, not that he took much room in the first place. 

“You’re really sure you don’t want me to suck your dick?”

“I’ll see you Monday, Alexander.” Thomas sighed with a smile on his face.

“Oh well, your loss.” He shrugged and got out of the car. 

Thomas merely chuckled and shook his head.

“See you.”

Alexander ignored Lafayette’s comments about how happy he looked and managed to kick the Frenchman out of his apartment before he could guess anything about this date. Once he was alone, he went to Philip’s bedroom and smiled as he looked at his sleeping son. He sat next to him and his thumb caressed his forehead. He had to be careful with Thomas. Pip liked him and they were bond to see each other again. His child could only grow fonder of the man and vice versa. He didn’t want Philip to get hurt should anything happen between him and Thomas.

He didn’t know what his relationship with Thomas was yet but he knew he wanted something serious and from what the Southerner had told him, it was the same thing for him. When he came back to work on Monday, Alexander came across Thomas in the main hallway while they were on their way to go to their offices. The man addressed him with a smile and asked him about his weekend. 

“It was nice,” Alex replied. “I even got a hot date, can you believe it?”

“A hot date uh?” He arched an eyebrow, playing along.

“Yeah, you’d totally be jealous. I mean, he’s quite the catch.”

“What makes him so special?” 

“I don’t know man, he can hold a conversation with me, for a start.”

“That’s a pretty good start.” He conceded. 

“That’s a fucking pretty good start.”

Thomas stopped in front of his office and unlocked it. 

“I’ll see you for lunch?” He asked.

Alexander smiled before nodding. 

“Yeah, see you for lunch.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/).

You can buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/tinywhim) if you want.

[fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/616640244323876864/shanshala-he-drew-him-closer-so-that)

[fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/616724475641200640/shanshala-alexander-whined-as-he-drew-kisses-on)

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing.  
> come talk to me on my tumblr.  
> tell me what you thought of it, I love when you leave comments, even if it's just a keyboard smash.  
> Also, would you be interested in me doing a Q & A on my tumblr sometimes?


End file.
